The Last Night
by PlayISDF
Summary: Tragedy strikes as somebody passes on. - One-shot.


_**The Last Night**_

Naruto laid there flat on his back, on the long grass, looking up at the stars that sparkled in the night sky. They twinkled so brightly as their light shone in Naruto's big eyes. "_I wonder if such beautiful light can last forever..._" he wondered.

It had been a long nine years since the destruction of Konoha. The Akatsuki had become nothing more than dust in the world. The fool Orochimaru had been taken out by his own student, and that very student, Sasuke, had finally been put to rest. It didn't play out how Naruto had wanted, nobody wanted the outcome that had passed so long ago. Naruto was forced into a fight that truly equalled no other ever previously fought. Their power shook and destroyed the ground itself as it also blackened the sky with evil chakra emanating from the Nine-Tailed Fox as well as Sasuke's Heaven Curse Seal. Naruto shuddered as that truly terrible day played through his failing mind. The day when Naruto killed his best friend with a fully formed and completed Wind Release: Rasengan mixed with the Nine-Tail's chakra. The destruction from such a powerful combo left nothing of Sasuke remaining.

Sakura never was the same after that, she had lost the one person she loved so much and despite years of being apart, she still had loved him. And now he was gone, never to be seen again in this lifetime. Naruto had never forgiven himself for that, but Sasuke threatened everyone he cared about, and he couldn't let them die, not after losing Jiraiya to Pain like he did. Jiraiya was hard enough to get over, he was nearly a father to Naruto, but losing Hinata and Sakura and Grandma Tsunade and everyone else as well? He couldn't even begin to fathom such a world without them... yet he'd be venturing to just such a world shortly...

Thoughts flooded his mind. Thoughts of his friends, his home, his village, and the person he loved the most in the world. "_Oh Hinata... to this day I am still amazed at your magnificent beauty. It truly transcends that of all others in this world. Your kindness is unparalleled and your love as a wife is one with no equal. I am sure that you shall continue to shine brighter then these very stars in the sky along with our wonderful children._" He sighed at the thought of the two kids that shared a special place in his heart.

"_My wonderful children, how I long to see your faces._" He paused, thinking of the all the times he had smiled with them. "_Ahhh Shelba, you can be such a little hot head, your always full of energy and have such a spirit with you all the time, you will surely grow into a wonderful Kunoichi one day, I hope you never lose that spirit of yours. And you Karez, you are so smart! Always reading books and brushing up on your genjutsu. At this rate you may even succeed the great Kurenai! Never stop trying to learn, knowledge can get you through many situations in life."_

It was a warm night, or so it felt anyway. "_Maybe it's just my own blood that feels warm on my skin? It's so hard to tell right now with my body slowly going numb..._ " he thought to himself, blood slowly leaking out of his dying body. "_There's no pain, which is surprising, perhaps this means I'm on the verge of death? I can't tell._"

"Well, I thought you would be dead Naruto!" a gruff male voice suddenly said loudly. "I really thought that Mazarku would have annihilated you since he was getting power from the eight and four tail beasts! Do you know how hard it was to get two beasts in the one body? And you just had to kill him! Well least he wounded you enough for me to finish you off right now! I always wanted the pleasure of doing this myself," he finished, as he had now walked over Naruto and held a long sword to his throat.

"Any last words?" The man asked.

"For a bastard ninja like you who killed his own family Mariko? Not at all," the dying blonde replied with obvious strain in his voice.

"Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki," Mariko calmly said, bringing his sword back and preparing to swing. Suddenly a white blur had hit the man right in the heart, and he toppled back, clutching his chest. Disbelief was all over his face, but in a few seconds, it was gone as Mariko died from the gentle fist palm hit. Hinata spun around, horror all over her face from the sight of her husband. She knelt down beside him as quickly as possible, and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Naruto! You're going to be alright, Sakura is coming!" she said, sounding completely scared.

"It's... okay Hinata... I know my time is up... and I accept this fate," he weakly replied.

"You've never been one to believe in fate, don't start now!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Tears built up in Naruto's own eyes upon seeing this, in his heart he felt so happy that somebody cared this much for him, especially when nobody used to at all. "I've always... loved you Hinata. When I was younger... I was too blind to see it, I didn't even really know... what love was. I never knew what it felt like...but...thanks to you Hinata...I was able to experience it...and it's beautiful..." he struggled to say, his body now completely devoid of any feeling.

"You've shown me a world of love too Naruto. You accepted me despite everyone thinking I was a failure, I'm so happy that I was able to meet you... Naruto my love..." she replied with a smile on her face, trying to give Naruto the smile he deserved before he left her and their kids for another world...

"Goodbye... Hinata... I love you..." His sight was gone, all he could see was black. His body couldn't be felt, and his mind began to fail. "_Hinata...I'll always love you..."_

Hinata looked up to the night sky, and saw a star shine brightly over her, far brighter then any other star in the sky, and at that point she knew... Naruto was in a better place.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

_-Spoiler for Code Geass ahead-_

_-Consider yourself warned-_

_-Any further attempts to continue reading will mean you are willing to accept your actions-_

_-I will hear no complaints if you get spoiled-_

_-It's only a small thing I'm referring to, but it is a big thing in Code Geass-  
_

_-This is your FINAL warning-  
_

_-From here on in-_

_-Anything you learn-_

_-Is your own damn fault-_

_-If you've read to here and still wish to continue, then you are either A) Stupid, or B) Don't care about getting spoiled, or C) Already know what happens-  
_

Okay, so I killed Naruto in this. I had watched episode 13 of Code Geass R2 and really felt the urge to write something like this. The death scene in that episode is just magnificent. It's so beautiful and heart felt, but so tragic at the same time. I've seen the series sub before and had watched that bit ages ago, but it's only recently that the dub has reached the same point and since I'm English speaking, I could feel the emotions from the scene a lot more then from words on a screen. I watched it like 3 times and just knew I had to write something similar. Which I have... I know mine is short, and nowhere near as good as that bit in Code Geass, but I just needed to write something like that and so I did! And now I feel better. Yay for me. That and it's going to kind of help me later with some other things I'm writing that are going to be emotional-ish hopefully.


End file.
